Apprendre à s'apprécier
by PeTaTe
Summary: Harry et Snape sont en danger, ils doivent se cacher à tout prix pendant un certain temps. Ils devront apprendre à s'apprécier. (voila comment on trouve un titre)
1. Chapitre I

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnage... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)  
Slash : Severus/Harry bah oui... encore!  
Rating : R  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Harry et Snape sont en danger, ils doivent se cacher à tout prix pendant un certain temps. Ils devront apprendre à s'apprécier. (voila comment on trouve un titre)

Attention: Ceci est un slash. Donc, couple homosexuel. Homophobes arrêtez de lire dès maintenant, passez votre chemin!

Apprendre à s'apprécier

Chapitre I

Malgré le manque de lumière dans la pièce, on pouvait aperçevoir facilement un grand fauteuil en son milieu. Il y avait, aussi, une sihouette sombre prosterné juste devant. Un voix glaciale semblable à un sifflement brisa le silence qui règnait:

-Malefoy, j'ai enfin trouvé. J'ai enfin découvert qui était le traitre parmis mes fidèles mangemorts.

La voix sifflante venait du fauteuil. Cet voix était à glaçer le sang quiconque l'entendrait. La silhouette au sol, qui devait être le nommé Malefoy, demanda sans toujours lever la tête:

-Qui est-ce, Maitre?

Le fauteuil pivota pour pouvoir faire plaçe à Lord Voldemort. Son visage n'était pas visible mais on pouvait distingué deux yeux rouge, dans le pénombre. Il renifla de mépris juste avant de siffler:

-Ce traitre de Snape qui c'est ralié avec ce vieux fou, adorateur de moldus! Mais, je vais lui faire payer. Crois-moi! Deux de mes fidèles sont en se moment-même à Poudlard. Ainsi, je peux tuer Harry Potter et ce traitre sans lever le petit doigt.

Un rire glaciale retentit dans la salle et un jeune homme, à des kilomètres de là, se réveilla en sursaut.

Le souffle court, le visage livide et la tête qui tourne, Harry Potter se redressa vivement et sortit de son lit à baldaquin. Il devait absolument voir Dumbledore et vite! Il n'avait pas le temps de réveiller qui que-ce-soit. Deux mangemorts était en ce moment à Poudlard et avait l'intention de les tuer, lui et Snape. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire. Ça Harry en était sur.

Il se vêtit d'un pantalon et d'une chemise qui trainait par terre et sortit en quatrième vitesse du dortoir des 7ème année de Griffondor. Il dévala les marches de pierre et parcouru la salle commune le plus vite que lui permettait ses jambes flageolante. Il se demandait comment il réussissait pour courir puisqu'il avait la tête qui tournait. Il avait envie de vomir et il avait de la misère à marcher droitement. Il s'accota à un mur dans le couloir ou il se trouvait et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Un problème s'imposait: il n'avait pas le mot de passe du bureau du directeur. De plus, Dumbledore devait surement être couché, il était plus de deux heures du matin.

Son souffle ne reprenait pas de rythme normale et sa tête lui tournait affreusement. Une voix glaciale retentit non-loin de lui.

-Potter! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites en dehors de votre dehors? Après le couvre-feu, qui plus est!

Harry se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait interpellé. C'était le professeur Snape. Il répondit en haletant:

-Pro... professeur... deux man... mangemorts à... à Poudlard...

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Potter!

-

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux et apperçut un plafond blanc. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Son cerveau était totalement embrouillé et il avait mal partout. Il tenta de se redresser mais une main l'en empecha. Il vit deux yeux bleu qui le regardait d'un air inquiet derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. C'était Dumbledore et à ce qu'il pouvait voir, il était à l'infirmerie. Mais pourquoi? Dumbledore lui tendit un verre de potion fumante.

-Bois ça, Harry.

Harry obéit. Il prit le verre de ses deux mains et avala tout d'un trait. La potion avait un gout horrible. Il fit une grimace et posa le gobelet sur la table de nuit.

-Ça va, Harry? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix inquiète.

Harry était de plus en plus perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, par Merlin!

-Oui, ça va, dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, Euh... Professeur?

-Oui? demanda Dumbledore.

-Euh... Qu'est-ce que je fais ici, professeur?

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment et l'aida à se redresser. Harry ne sentait plus de douleur depuis qu'il avait but la potion qui se diffusait dans son corps quelque minutes auparavant. Un fois assit, il put remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans l'infirmerie. Séverus Snape se tenait devant l'entré, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, façe à Harry, l'air impassible.

-Et bien, Harry, tu t'es fait empoisonné, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Hein? s'exclama Harry brusquement.

-Nous devrions commençer depuis le début, non? Séverus, vous pourriez lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé?

Harry comprenait de moin en moin. Snape s'approcha du lit où se trouvait Harry, s'asseya sur une chaise et décroisa les bras. Il fixa le survivant et dit:

-Et bien, Potter, vous devez vous souvenir être sortit de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu, n'est-ce pas?

Harry se souvint vaguement d'avoir sortit en trombe de son dortoir. À part de ça c'était totalement embrouillé. Il hocha la tête en regardant Snape.

-Je faisait ma ronde habituelle et je vous ai vu. Vous avez baragouinez je ne sais quoi et puis vous avez sombré dans l'insconcience. Je vous ai amené immediatement ici. Après examination, madame Pomfresh a reconnu les symptomes d'un poison. Elle est venu me voir pour me demander l'anti-poison et vous l'avez bu à votre réveille. Vous êtes resté endormit une demi journée. Vous devrez en reprendre dans une demi-heure pour atténuer entièrement les effets.

Harry laissa l'information atteindre son cerveau. Il eu un éclair de compréhension en commença à s'alarmer.

-Professeur! Il y a deux mangemorts à Poudlard! Ils savent que le professeur Snape est un espion pour l'ordre. Voldemort leur à ordonné de le tuer!

Snape écarquilla les yeux et se leva brusquement. Dumbledore resta visiblement calme mais ce leva à son tour.

-Harry, tu es vraiment sur de ce que tu dis? demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, je l'ai vu! Voldemort sais! Il veut vous tuer! s'exclama t'il en se tournant vers Snape, Il y a deux mangemorts, ici!

Harry se demandait comment Dumbledore et Snape réussissait à avoir l'air calme. Snape avait Voldemort à ses trousse, après tout.

-Donc, c'est un mangemorts qui t'as empoisonné, conclut Dumbledore d'un air pensif.

Il semblait réfléchir à cent à l'heure et Harry paniquait complètement. Snape brisa, enfin, le silence:

-Albus, il faut que je me cache, je vais me faire tuer ici!

Il avait le visage impassible mais sa voix trahissait sa panique.

-Harry, aussi, doit être caché, dit Dumbledore à Snape, il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta, Harry tu peux me suivre jusqu'a mon bureau?

Harry sauta sur ses pieds et se mit à la suite de Dumbldore et Snape. Il s'accota quelque seconde après le lit pour reprendre l'équilibre. Le poison était toujours là. Il ne devait pas forcer trop.

-Ça va aller, Harry, demanda Dumbledore.

-Oui, c'est juste... ça va, dit-il

Dumbledore se tourna vers Snape. Ce dernier lui tendit un gobelet de potion fumante. Dumbledore tendit le gobelet à Harry qui le prit sans réchigner.

-Bois ça et tu ne sentira plus rien du poison. tu va pouvoir nous suivre.

Harry avala la mixture d'un trait et mit le gobelet sur le lit. Finalement, ils sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du Directeur. Harry put voir par la fenêtre qu'il faisait jour. Il avait été inconscient longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps! Les deux mangemorts auraient déja put tuer quelqu'un. Il arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille de pierre et Dumbldore dit le mot de passe:

-Plume en sucre.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Dumbledore s'assit dans son fauteuil et en fit apparaitre deux autres. Harry et Snape s'assirent à leur tour et attendirent que Dumbledore disent quelque chose.

-Il est évident que vous devez vous cacher, dit Dumbledore, C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous ici. Vous devez vous cacher, mais où?

-

-

À suivre...

Premier chapitre de ma deuxième fics! J'veux des reviews, sinon... je sais pas peut-être que je pourrais ne pas vouloir continuer la fics... Mais naaaaan c'est pas du chantage! lol entk

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

-


	2. Chapitre II

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnage... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)  
Slash : Sevy/Riry bah oui... encore!  
Rating : R  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Harry et Snape sont en danger, ils doivent se cacher à tout prix pendant un certain temps. Ils devront apprendre à s'apprécier. (voila comment on trouve un titre)

Attention: Ceci est un slash. Donc, couple homosexuel. Homophobes arrêtez de lire dès maintenant, passez votre chemin!

Apprendre à s'apprécier

Chapitre II

Harry stressait comme un dingue et Dumbledore restait calme. Putin que ça l'agacait!

-Professeur,on ne peut pas rester ici! Où allons-nous nous cacher? demanda brusquement Harry.

Les yeux de dumbledore pétillait d'une lueur inquiétante, ce qui rendait Harry perplexe.

-Et bien, il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où vous seriez véritablement en sécurité, 12 Square Grimmauld.

Square Grimmauld, la maison de son défunt parrain, Sirius Black. Snape renifla de mépris à l'énoncé de l'ancienne demeure de son ancien ennemi. Les yeux de Dumbledore avait toujours cet étincelle. Visiblement, il n'avait pas tout dit.

-Et bien sur, vous devrez habiter ensemble, pendant un sertain temps indéterminé... seulement vous deux.

C'est à ce moment que Harry crut que sa vie allait ce terminer. Habiter, seul, avec snape! Franchement, il préfèrait de loin le mangemorts! Harry et Snape se regardèrent l'instant d'une seconde et s'éloignèrent le plus possible l'un de l'autre.

-Albus, non, je peut rester ici, je sais parfaitement me défendre... commença Snape.

-Séverus, vous êtes en danger! l'interrompt Dumbledore. On doit vous cacher, le temps de s'occuper de la situation. Point à la ligne.

Snape hocha seulement de la tête ne pouvant répliquer façe à Dumbledore.

-Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, personne n'ira à Square Grimmauld pendant votre séjour, continua Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi moi? Par Merlin!" pensa Harry.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il respira un bon coup et dit tout en continuant de fixer la neige qui tombait dehors:

-Je vais devoir habiter avec... le professeur Snape...

Dumbledore aquiesca au moment ou Harry se retournait vers lui.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous deux ici. Vous irez préparer vos affaires et vous partirez dès ce soir. Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre.

-Mais et les cours? demanda Harry.

-Je crois que ta sécurité est beaucoup plus importante que ton instruction. bon, allez préparer vos affaires essentiel et revenez ici après le dîner.

Harry et Snape aquiescèrent et sortirent sans même se regarder.

"Je suis maudit" pensa Harry en se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Griffondor.

-

-Quoi ?!? s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione d'une même voix.

Harry venait d'expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé et pourquoi il était arrivé à l'infirmerie. Il avait expliqué aussi son rêve et des mangemorts présent à Poudlard. Ils étaient installés dans la salle commune, devant le foyer, assis sur les vieux fauteuils rouge.

-Je dois aller me cacher, leurs répéta-t-il d'une voix irrité. Il y a deux mangemorts à Poudlard qui veulent ma mort et comme c'est moi qui doit absolument tuer Voldemort je dois me cacher. Si je suis tué par ses mangemorts vous ne vous en sortirez jamais...

Il n'aimait pas parler de la stupide prophétie qui faisait de lui soit victime ou meurtrier.

-Où tu vas tu cacher? demanda Ron.

-Tu vas te cacher seul? demanda Hermione.

-Ce serait mieux que personne ne sache où je serai cacher. On sait jamais, dit il, puis il rajouta à voix basse, je serai avec... Snape...

Ron écarquilla les yeux, démesurement, et Hemione mit sa main devant sa bouche.

-Mais, il va te tuer!

-Ron! s'exclama Hermione.

-Pourquoi lui? demanda Ron en ignorant royalement Hermion.

-Ron, s'il te plait, je dois aller préparer mes affaire, dit Harry. On se reverra au dîner. Je pars ce soir après avoir mangé, conclut t'il en soupirant.

-D'accord, dirent Ron et Hermione.

Harry parit en direction du dortoir des septièmes années. Il entra dans la pièce et pirt sa grosse malle. Il commença à serrer ses affaires dans sa malle tout en pensant à ce qui allait ce passer avec le Maitre de Potion. Comment il allait survivre durant son séjour à Square Grimmauld, avec la personne qu'il déteste le plus, Voldemort mis a part. En plus, passer du temps à Square Grimmauld, il avait beau avoir fait son deuil ce serait douloureux de rester dans la maison de son parrain. Par dessus tout, il sera avec Snape. Snape! Ils n'arrivent même pas à se voir en peinture. Ça allait réellement être l'enfer. Qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie pour mérité pareil situation.

Il jeta un dernier T-shirt dans sa malle et la ferma d'un coup de pied. Le griffondor regarda sa montre: c'était l'heure d'aller dîner. Son dernier dîner ici avant d'aller à Square Grimmauld. Dans un dernier soupir de résignation, il rétrécit sa malle, la fourra dans sa poche et sortit du dortoire.

-

-Il y a donc, deux mangemorts, ici, en ce moment, dit Hermione en chuchotant à l'oreille de Harry. Je me demande comment ils ont fait. C'est vrai que c'est dangereux pour toi de rester ici.

Harry aquiesca simplement en continuant de manger son repas. Hermione regardait de tout bord, tout coté, commme si elle s'attendait à une attaque soudaine. Elle reprit en chuchotant.

-Pourquoi c'est Snape qui va être avec toi?

-Parce que Voldemort sait qu'il est un espion pour l'ordre, répondit Harry. Il doit ce cacher lui aussi. Les mangemorts veulent le tuer lui aussi. Mais si tu veux mon avis, ça ne me dérangerais pas qu'ils le tuent...

-Comment tu sais ça? demanda Hermione.

Harry commençait à être tanné des question de son amie, mais il continua.

-Je l'ai vu, c'est tout.

Hermione aquiesca et commença enfin à manger. Ron qui était juste à coté de Hermione se pencha et dit à Harry joyeusement:

-Ça, ça veut dire qu'on aura une nouveau prof de potion! C'est Neville qui va être content!

Harry ne dit rien. Lui, ça ne changait rien, à vrai dire ça allait être pire. Il allait avoir son prof de potion sur le dos constamment pendant une préiode de temps indéterminé. Le brun enfourna une dernière bouché de son dessert avant que les les plat ne disparaissent. Il se leva de son banc et Ron lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos.

-Bon courage. Il va t'en falloir avec Snape, dit il.

Hermione le prit dans ses bras.

-Faites attention à vous, dit Harry à l'intention de ses amis.

-Aurevoir Harry, dirent til avant que Harry sortent de la Grande Salle.

-

À suivre...

Désolé pour ce long délais... c'est vraiment impardonnable... j'ai pas d'excuse, sinon les cours et un peu de repos. Mais je peux quand même avoir une panne d'inspiration, non? J'vous ai pondu une fic de 11 chapitre en 26 jours, c'est pardonnable, là? J'vais mettre le chapitre 3 le plus vite possible, mais c'est pas facile avec les cours dans tous ça. Bordel d'école de merde! Mais je veux remercier mon prof d'économie! Céline Gagné! loll... est tellement dans lune qu'elle me voit pas écrire tout le long du cours. Pis en plus... je suis drette en avant de son bureau loll tk

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

-


	3. Chapitre III

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnage... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)  
Slash : Sevy/Riry bah oui... encore!  
Rating : R  
Auteur : BeNaNe  
Résumé: Harry et Snape sont en danger, ils doivent se cacher à tout prix pendant un certain temps. Ils devront apprendre à s'apprécier. (voila comment on trouve un titre)

Attention: Ceci est un slash. Donc, couple homosexuel. Homophobes arrêtez de lire dès maintenant, passez votre chemin!

Apprendre à s'apprécier

Chapitre III

Harry dit le mot de passe et cogna à la porte du bureau du directeur. Un léger "Entrez" se fit entendre et Harry s'exécuta. Snape y était déja ainsi que Dumbledore. Ils étaient tout les deux assit dans des fauteuils et attendaient Harry. Le silence commençait à ce faire lourd et Dumbledore se décida à le briser:

-Harry, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin?

Harry sortit sa malle miniaturisé de sa poche et la montra au directeur.

-Oui, professeur.

-Alors, vous pouvez y aller. J'ai préparé un portoloin qui vous rendra directeur au salon du 12 Square Grimmauld.

Il leurs montra un vieux chaudron troué et cabossé sur un tabouret. C'était le portoloin.

-Vous êtes prêt? demanda le viel homme.

C'était l'heure. L'heure d'aller s'enfermer avec Snape pendant un certain temps. Ça allait être terrible...

Harry et Snape s'avancèrent vers le vieux chaudron et Sumbledore posa sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant.

-Je sais que vous ne vous apprécier pas énormement... mais mettez vos different de coté. N'est-ce pas Séverus.

L'interpellé regarda Dumbledore de son regard noir mais ne dit rien.

-Bon courage, Séverus, Harry, conclut Dumbledore.

Harry marmonna un vague "Aurevoir, professeur" et Snape hocha simplement de la tête. Ils se rapprochèrent un epu plus du chaudron et Dumbledore reprit la parole:

-À trois, un... deux... trois!

Ils posèrent le main sur le rebord du chaudron. Leur doigt s'éffleurèrent légèrement donnant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry. La sensation habituelle et désagréable d'un portoloin se fit sentir et ils atterirent dans le salon de Square Grimmauld. La maison regnait dans un calme absolut que ni Harry ni Snape voulait rompre. Ils retirèrent leurs mains du chaudron et Harry le serra dans une grande armoire dans le coin du salon. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers sans même regarder son professeur. Le jeune homme commença à gravir les marches quand la voix glaciale du maitre de potion retentit:

-Potter, ce serait la moindre des choses de me montrer où est ma chambre.

Harry de retourna et regarda Snape d'un regard haineux. Il dit d'un ton irrité:

-Vous n'avez qu'a me suivre.

Ils montèrent tous deux au deuxième étage. Harry montra d'un signe de main l'ancienne chambre de Régulus Black, le frère de Sirius, et Snape y entra. Il referma la porte sans un regard derrière vers son élève.

"Avec un peu de chance, il y restera jusqu'a ce qu'on retourne à l'école. Je n'aurai peut-être oas à le supporter" et sur cette pensé qu'il descendit au premier.

Sa chambre était celle de son parrain. Il y entra, sortit sa malle et l'agrandit d'un coup de baguette. Le jeune homme la jeta sur son lit double et se jeta à son tour dessus. Il regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 20h. Il n'était pourtant vraiment pas tard mais il était exténué. Peut-être un effet de l'anti-poison qu'il avait pris ce matin... Le jeune homme se redressa et ouvrit sa grosse malle. Il sortit un pantalon de pyjama et l'enfila. Il mit un vieux t-shirt et se recalla dans le grand lit. Le griffondor pris la malle et la lança dans un coin de la chambre.

Son séjour ici n'allait pas être de tout repos. Une chose certaine, maintenant depuis la mort de Sirius, Square Grimmauld était SA maison et ce n'était pas Snape qui allait lui ordonner quoique ce soit. Il se glissa sous la couverture fraiche et essaya de s'endormir. Ses nuits de sommeil n'était jamais des plus agréable. Après quelque minute il sombra dans les bras de Morphé.

-

Harry se réveilla brusquement après un cauchemard mouvementé et resta confus. Il lui fallut 2 bonne minutes avant de se rappeller qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à Square Grimmauld. Il était 8 heure du matin et Harry sortit de son lit. Il éponga la sueur froide qui avait coulé sur son front durant son cauchemard et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Ces cauchemards ne le lachait plus... C'était vraiment insupportable! Tout les moments sombre de son existance, il les revivait constament tout les nuits. La mort de Sirius, de ses parents, son oncle qui...

NON! Un cauchemard c'est correct mais pas besoin de se le rappeller une fois éveillé! Il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. Une fois attifé d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt rouge, il quitta sa chambre et déscendit au rez-de-chaussé.

"Je me demande si Snape est réveillé... J'espère que non. La dernière chose que je veux c'est bien de m'engueulé avec ce batard!" se dit il en arrivant devant la porte de la cuisine. Il tourna la poigné et entra dans la pièce. Il s'arreta et resta bouche-bée. Snape y était, finalement. Il était habillé, façon moldu, les cheveux noués en catogan, il buvait son thé en lisant _La gazette du sorcier. _Il n'avait pas son expression glaciale habituel avec les traits tirés et un regard haineux. Non, il paraissait calme, tranquille. Déconcertant...

-Bonjour, Professeur, dit Harry en entrant dans la pièce.

Snape leva les yeux de la gazetteet fit un bref signe de tête à son élève. Harry s'approcha de la table, se prit une tasse et se vers du thé.

Harry but quelque gorgée et leva la tête pour observer son enseignant. Ce dernier était vêtu d'un pull vert -totalement Serpentard - qui lui moulait quelque peu le torse. Il portait aussi un vieux jean d'un bleu délavé. C'était de plus en plus déconcertant. Troublant.

-Un problème Potter? demanda Snape de sa voix habituelle.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il dévisagait son professeur depuis quelque minute. Il prit une gorgée avant de dire d'une voix calme:

-Je vous regardait, simplement. Du nouveau dans la gazette?

C'était étrange d'entretenir une conversation civilisé avec Snape. Pas encore d'insulte.

-Le même baratinage habituel sur le seigneur des ténèbres et sur votre merveilleuse _célébrité_, Potter, dit-il en accentuant le mot "célébrité" d'un ton méprisant.

Snape lança le journal, sans même regarder, directement dans la poubelle dans le coin de la cuisine. Il se versa une deuxième tasse de thé pendant que Harry buvait une dernière gorgée. Il se leva et se prépara à sortir quand la voix su maitre de potion résonna derrière lui.

-Potter, nous allons profiter de ce moment de 'répit" pout vour entrainez à l'occlumencie.

"Youpi! Je vais suivre des cours d'occlumentie!! Qui plus est, avec Snape!!!" pensa t'il sarcastiquement.

-Cessez de chialez et sortez, dit Snape.

"GRRR"

Harry obéit tout de même et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche.

-

C'est nouveau mais ça me tente de vous répondre... lol

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Onarluca:** Mici, j'espère que le troisième chap t'a plut.

**Elehyn:** Mélanie tombe à terre ELEHYN!!! J'REVE PAS HEIN? C'EST VRAIMENT ELEHYN!!! Mélanie tombe, cette fois ci, dans les pommes. Bon, calmos... Merci, d'avoir lu... ça... lol. J'devrais arrêter de me dénigrer, non? Merci pour la reviews et ça m'a vraiment encourager que tu lise mes deux premier chap. c'est super sympatoche . C'est vraiment gentil. J'espère que tu liras aussi À porté de la main, si tu as le temps bien sur et j'espère que tu as aimé le troisième chap. Merci encore!

**Nardy: **Merci pour la reviews. Je voudrais te dire que j'tadore :D. Pour ton info j'ai a peu près seulement 3 chap et quelque d'écrit environ et non 26... lol. J'espère que ta apprécier ce chap. Encore une fois, j't'adore et .

**Coralie Malefoy:** Je saivais que je n'était pas la seul à écrire durant mes cours! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plut aussi.Pour les mangemorts on le saura plus tard . merci encore pour la reviews

**Oxaline:** MICI

**Latitefraisedesbois: **Mici, pour la reviews et j'essaie de ne pas trop faire de faute de frappe... Mais je ne me relis pas je sais je sias... C cool que tu aimes mon histoire! J't'adore!

-

Bon, c'est la deuxième fois que je réponds au reviews, c'est cool. J'espère que j'ai mit le chap. 3 dans des délais plus... raisonnable et que vous l'avez aimé. Il est hyper court mais pardonner moi! Bien sur, comme d'habitude, JE VEUX DES REVIEWS!!! Bon pu rien a dire moi la... alors,

BeNaNe -gros bizou baveux, z'vous adore tous!-

-


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclamer** : Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling créatrice du monde magique de Harry Potter. Mais je dirais pas non pour avoir deux ou trois personnage... Comme mumus ou sevy par exemple ;)  
**Couple** : Sevy/Riry bah oui... encore!  
**Rating** : R  
**Auteur** : BeNaNe  
**Résumé **: Harry et Snape sont en danger, ils doivent se cacher à tout prix pendant un certain temps. Ils devront apprendre à s'apprécier. (voila comment on trouve un titre)

Attention: Ceci est un slash. Donc, couple homosexuel. Homophobes arrêtez de lire dès maintenant, passez votre chemin!

**N/A:**Kakoo! Je sais je sais, ça fait super longtemps que vous attendez la suite. J'ai une bonne excuse par contre. J'ai écrit une autre fics "Pris sur le fait!" et je n'ai pas eu le temps de continuer celle-ci. Vous me pardonner? Non? Alors vous aller me pardonner en vous donnant ce chapitre? Oui? Parfait! Bon ce chapitre n'est pas des plus interessant -- mais par contre le 5 le sera bcp plus . Alors voici les

**Réponse au reviews:**

**Clodylia: **Tiens voici la suite! Et pour toi aussi, Go Clodylia Go mdrrr

**Aurelia: **Enfin le chapitre 4! Contente?

**Onarluca: **Michi.

**lilyep: **Merci et pour les fautes je saaaaiiiiis. Je suis irrécupérable. Faut vraiment que je me trouve une Beta je crois...

**Drackyumi: **La suite, la voici la voila!

**Draco Malefoy: **Tiens voila la suite. Bonne lecture

**nardy: **MA NARDY!!!! Voici la suite! Ça prit beaucoup de temps hein? Mais j'écrivais "Pris sur le fait!". Dis, tu va faire une autre fics? J'apespère parce que tu as tellement de talent! Tu as aimé ma reviews pour ton chapitre 29? Bon assez les questions! Bonne lecture et écris moi d'autre reviews!

**Vif D'or: **lol j'ai étét trop rapide pour le chapitre 3 mais pas pour le 4, qu'est-ce que t'en pense? Lol, tiens voici la suite. Eille, j'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas de fic, toi. Tu devrais écrire je suis sur que tu aurais du talent.

**Elehyn: **Kakoo!!! Je sais je fais des chapitres BEAUCOUP trop court. Tu aimes le bout où je décris Sev? Moi aussi, j'ai adoré l'écrire . C'est trop hot d'écrire sevy . Bon, le cours d'occlumencie devrais être dans le chapitre 5 probablement. À Square Grimmauld.

Aussi, Oui je vais arrêter de me dénigrer :P. Bon voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et j'ai hate que tu mette la suite de "Comment rendre cinglé Snivellus.

et bonne lecture

**Oxaline: **voui, ça va être bien les cours d'occlumencie . Bon voici a suite et bonne lecture!

Bonne Lecture!!!

Apprendre à s'apprécier

Chapitre IV

Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée à la taille et en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour les secher plus rapidement. De fines gouttelettes coulaient sur son torse finement musclé graçe au Quidditch. La porte de la salle de bain menait au salon, où Snape lisait calmement un livre quelconque.

-Professeur? demanda Harry en s'approchant du Maitre de Potions.

Ce dernier leva les yeux de son livre et regarda Harry, surprit. Il n'avait pas entendu son étudiant sortir de la salle de bain et ne s'attendait certainement pas à se retrouver façe à un torse dénudé.

-Oui, Potter? finit t'il par dire.

-Pour quand avez-vous prévu la première leçon d'occlumencie? demanda Harry.

Snape sembla réfléchir à la question et répondit simplement:

-Ce soir.

-D'accord.

Harry sortit du salon après le hochement de tête de Snape. Il grimpa au 1er et entra dans sa chambre. Il farfouilla dans sa malle et trouva une chemise blanche et un jean bleu. Il enleva la serviette toujours noué à sa taille et se secha d'un coup de baguette.(NDA: bin oui il a 17ans donc majeur donc il peut utiliser la magie!). Il enfila ses vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir. Dans le miroir, on voyait un jeune homme assez grand mais très mince pour son âge. Il avait de magnifique yeux verts que ne cachait plus ses veilles lunettes et avait un très joli sourire. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille que lui avait legué son père était tout toujours aussi indomptable. Une mèche de cheveux retombait sur son front et cachait sa célèbre cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

«Cours d'occlumencie... le bonheur fou! Moi qui croyais que je n'aurais peut-être pas à endurer Snape... Finalement, c'est complètement le contraire. Une autre séance pendant lequel Snape s'introduit dans mon esprit et moi qui ne fait aucun progrès... Et ce soir qui plus est!» pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il détacha son regard de son reflet et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussé et se rendit à la cuisine pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Rendu à destination, il s'assit à table, fit apparaitre des toast et du thé et mangea tranquillement. Snape n'était pas là, heureusement pour Harry. Tout en mangeant, il jeta un coup d'oeil au calendrier sur le mur. On était le 17 Novembre.

«Avec la chance que j'ai, je pourrais bien passer Noël avec Snape.» pensa t'il tristement.

Sur cet pensé, il eut du mal à avaler la dernier bouché de sa toast.

La journée passa quand même assez vite. Harry réussit assez bien à éviter Snape et avait passé la journée complète dans sa chambre. Il avait passé la journée à lire des livres sur le Quidditch. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire ici. En gros, il s'était ennuyé royalement toute la journée. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux mourir d'ennuie plutot que de devoir endurer Snape. C'était maintenant l'heure du dîner. Harry descendit au rez-de-chaussé et se rendit dans la cuisine. En entrant, bien évidemment, la première chose qu'il vit c'est Snape en train de manger tranquillement. Après un "bonjour professeur" lançé plus ou moins froidement Harry commença à manger. Ils dînèrent rapidement sans encombre mais sans s'empecher bien évidemment de ce lançer quelque regard assassin. Durant le repas, Harry s'était demandé si c'était Snape qui avait préparer le repas. À cet pensé, il avait imaginé Snape avec un tablier rose et des mitaines pour le four et avait eu du mal à réprimer son fou-rire. Quand Snape eu enfin finit il se leva et juste avant de sortir il dit:

-Venez dans le salon pour la leçons des que vous aurez terminé.

Puis, il partit rapidement. Harry crispa la machoire. Il était chez lui et Snape persistait a lui donner des ordres. Ça le mettait totalement à cran. Mais comme il devait endurer son professeur durant un certain temps, il n'avait pas l'envie d'avoir de prises de bec avec lui. Il mangea le plus lentement possible pour repousser la leçon à plus tard. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, le temps avance toujours plus vite quand on attend quelque chose que l'ont appréhende. Ça faisait bientôt une vingtaine de minutes qu'il était seul dans la cuisine et du avouer que c'était vraiment l'heure d'y aller. Justement, ces vingt minutes, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'ils étaient passé en trente secondes.

A vrai dire, ce que Harry redoutait le plus dans cet leçon, c'est que Snape trouve des souvenirs de Harry qu'il n'avait pas dit à personne. Des souvenirs qui le rongeait la nuit comme le jour. Personne ne savait et devait savoir à propos de ce qui se produisait l'été à Privet Drive... Il devait vraiment faire des efforts pour empecher Snape de penetrer dans son esprit et voir ses souvenirs. Ça allait être beaucoup plus dur que dans les précedante leçons. Il devait absolument faire des efforts. Il ne supporterait pas de devoir tout raconter à Snape. Surtout à Snape. Lui à qui il ne devait absolument montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.

Il se leva finalement avec résignation et sortit de la cuisine pour aller à sa leçon. Il erra dans le petit couloir le plus lentement possible. Quand il atteingnit enfin le salon, Snape était de dos et fixait sa pensine de air dégouté. Les souvenirs de Snape, Harry en connaissait quelques uns et lui aussi, à la place de Snape aurait été dégouté. Le Maitre des Potions dut sentir le regard de Harry dans son dos puisqu'il se retourna et lui lança son regard le plus noir.

-Un peu plus et j'allais aller vérifier si vous n'étiez pas mort, la figure dans votre soupe! Quoique ça ne m'aurait pas fait grande peine...

Harry serra les dents mais ne redit rien. Par contre il lui lança un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et s'avança, tête basse prêt à affronter un nouveau cours d'occlumencie.

_À suivre..._

-

Bon, ça vous as plu? J'espère bien! C'est TRÈS court! je sais tout ça. Mais je voulais absolument mettre le cours d'occlumentie dans le prochain chap et je savais pas quoi mettre dans la première journée a Square Grimmauld. Avec le temps que ça ma prit j'espere que ce chapitre vous convient. J'ai aucune idée quand je vais mettre le chapitre 5. Par contre, il sera VRAIMENT plus long. J'ai déja pas mal d'écrit pour le chap 5 dans mon cahier. N'oubliez pas de m'écrire de belle petite reviews! J'trouve que j'en ai pas beaucoup mwa! Puis, pendant que j'écrivais la fic "Pris sur le fait!" je me suis posé bcp de question à propos de cet fic. Finalement, j'ai décidé de la continuer mais faut que vous me le disiez si vous l'aimez ou non! Sioupléééé! Le tit bouton en bas "Go" ne sert pas à faire de la déco! Un reviews! Lol. Je sais je suis pathétique! Bon j'vais arreter de me plaindre.

BeNaNe -gros bizou baveux, z'vous adore tous fow fow-

-


End file.
